The present invention relates to a monitoring device for security in an automatic teller machine which comprises a plurality of processing units or processing mechanisms, such as a machine which handles cash or articles, for example, a cash dispenser, an automatic vending machine and so on, and more particularly to a monitoring device for security in an automatic teller machine which can improve the reliability of the machine for the security by continuously recording and monitoring video and audio at the time a theft takes place.
JP-A-05-62050 discloses a prior art automatic teller machine comprised of a plurality of processing units and processing mechanisms, which has an imager unit mounted therein for improving the security of a removable cash receiving box.
However, the prior art has a problem in that it is not effective if the entire automatic teller machine is stolen, and that it cannot track or monitor if the machine is powered off or if a communication line connected thereto is cut.